


Can You Dare (To Believe)?

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Izzy wonders if he can believe, when Steven confesses his feelings.
Relationships: Steven Adler/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Can You Dare (To Believe)?

"Izzy, man, I gotta tell you." Steven had his eyes tilted up toward the sky, eyes glazed over, but still bright enough to shine like the stars. "You, like, make me really happy. And not, like, in the way that - say - Slash, makes me happy, because we're just friends." 

Steven, with his wild blonde hair obscuring most of his face, turned, and he looked so cheerful and sincere that it was hard not to listen to what he was about to say next. "I mean that you make me feel like there's little butterflies inside of my stomach. I can't really describe it, but it makes me feel bad and good at the same time, y'know? And I like looking at your face, _a lot._ Call me crazy, my man, but there's something about you that makes me really frickin' happy." 

By comparison, Izzy was not happy in the slightest. 

In fact, he felt pretty damn opposite. 

"You're drunk." Izzy said, plain and simple, with the distinct undercurrent of uncomfortablity in his voice. He bit his tongue against the harsh truth, and just shoved Steven away. 

"Well, yeah, obviously." Steven laughed. "But that's why I'm telling you this, 'cause I'm drunk off my ass and can't tell you when I'm sober because I get all nervous and can't say anything." He looked so stupidly proud of himself, like he'd cured cancer or something. 

Izzy looked ahead of them, refusing to meet Steven's gaze. "You don't mean it." He mumbled, so certain of that fact that it hurt, really, to admit it aloud. 

"Of course I do." Steven reached over, grabbed Izzy's hand, and began to trace patterns on his pale skin. Izzy wanted to pull away, but he couldn't force himself to, so he just sat there, feeling betrayal as it creeped through his veins like a million tiny spiders. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." 

And Izzy wanted to believe that, but he couldn't force himself to understand the words coming from Steven's mouth, and he didn't believe them. He didn't believe that such a thing could occur. 

He didn't believe that somebody like Steven, so cheerful and happy, could love somebody like _him._

"Just stop talking." Izzy looked down at their hands, trying to ignore how good the touch felt. 

Steven pressed up closer. "Hey, hey." His voice softened. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

Izzy shook his head ruefully. "You're not going to be saying the same thing tomorrow." He said. "You don't love me. Its just some - some stupid idea in your drunken head." Izzy could feel the coldness of his words as it seeped through his body. 

And it hurt, really, knowing that Steven would never love Izzy as much as he did. 

"No, it's not." Steven said with a tone of great determination. 

Izzy was determined not to cry, but his voice was shaking. "You won't be saying that tomorrow when you're sober." He said, so certain of himself, knowing that it was the truth. 

Steven pressed his lips together. "Alright, we'll see about that." He said, and then he rested his head on Izzy's shoulder. 

A moment later, he was snoring. 

Izzy, despite his reservations, closed his eyes, and allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the sound of Steven's breathing. 

The next morning, as the sun bursted from beyond the horizon, Izzy awoke, and he frowned at the remembrance of the night previous. 

But Steven was already awake, and he was smiling keenly. "I still love you." He said, beginning to smirk, as if proud of that. 

Izzy looked down at their hands, with their fingers still entwined, and wondered if he could dare to believe. 

"Yeah." He whispered hoarsely. "I love you, too." 


End file.
